Talk:Introduction to ordinal collapsing functions
Note: Please don't make the page until we have a consensus on the plan. There is a TL;DR below. There is no resource (that I know of) on the internet that in detail explains any ordinal beyond the Bachmann-Howard Ordinal, and no resource I've come across that explains ordinals beyond the Takeuti-Feferman-Buchholz ordinal, besides deedlit-s blog posts. In light of this, I think that we should create a page that gives a proper introduction to ordibnal collapsing functions. Not only are we currently one of the top results for explanations for OCFs already (afaik), but a large part of the community understand them, and a large part of the community don't; and ordinal collapsing funtions are the key for any truly large numbers. However, we cannot just create this page without a plan, as it will be quite important which functions we use to make people understand the most easily. Therefore, please can all wikians here who understand OCFs help create a plan on the current page, which should just have section and subsection headers and a very brief description of what should go in each. Also, please can wikians who don't understand OCFs, but do understand the extended Veblen functions, give feedback as to how we can improve the explanations. TL;DR: We are creating an OCF intro page, and would like to do planning on content before the page is made properly. Also, users who don't understand OCFs should give feedback whilst we make it. Thanks. ~εmli 13:58, June 22, 2016 (UTC) The \(\vartheta\) functions (without fixed points) are probably the best choice, as they can be extended to the inaccessibles and from the Veblen functions more easily. ~εmli 14:11, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for making this. I'm always confused about these crazy notations. ---- the definition for the hyper-inaccessible OCF seems to be missing a ω^γ case (Chronolegends (talk) 01:54, February 27, 2017 (UTC)). Note, I am adding a psi function for people who prefer that. I like the psi function because it enumerates every epsilon number up to its limit. It will use the definition from wikipedia. 23:52, June 23, 2017 (UTC) :Hmm, I think it is best not to clutter up the page with too many different ordinal notations, we already have a list on the "ordinal collapsing functions" page, so I think "Introduction to ordinal collapsing functions" needn't have quite as many. But, the Wikipedia version is already here in the section "Madore's psi function", so you can just edit that. Deedlit11 (talk) 02:24, June 24, 2017 (UTC) :and now I realize that you are the one who added the section last month. :P Deedlit11 (talk) 02:27, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Requirement of updating The description contains several mistakes, because it is written when there are few googologists who know ordinal notations, OCFs, and large cardinals. Now we have several googologists who know them. Therefore it is a good time to stop restricting to edit the article. If nobody disagrees with it, I will update the rule. Please give me an opinion. p-adic 01:37, December 26, 2019 (UTC) : Since nobody disagreed, I will update the rule. : p-adic 14:42, December 31, 2019 (UTC)